


𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐

by GamerWriterOfPhantoms0



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drug Use, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0/pseuds/GamerWriterOfPhantoms0
Summary: A hard edge and prissy attitude never got Iris going where he wanted, if it doesn’t end at Kamoshida it would not end at Goro Akechi. Both of them hiding their true selves they decide that working together is better than being alone in this cruel world. With no one to turn to Iris finds comfort in the place his little brother hates. In Goro Akechi's arms.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Original Male Character(s)





	𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐

** Iris's POV **

Mental breakdowns are casually going on, my painfully annoying ride of being a second-year is finally over. With summertime to worry about I smirk to myself knowing that the shit I suffered when I was a first-year is finally over. Entering my third year at Shujin academy my world is looking bright from here. As I put on my combat boots I can hear my little brother asking something along the lines of "where are you going so late?." Groaning in annoyance I turn to Ryuji faking a smile, "out." Frowning he grabs my bag pulling out the contents inside, snatching back the baggie I scoff "don't give me that look okay? I'll be safe Ryu." Slamming the door on my way out I hear Ryuji curs up a storm, yeah I don't have time for this right now.

Driving to my secret hideout I set down my bag, inside are some snacks, a lighter, and my magical medication in a little bag. God, I almost got caught by Ryuji, I'm almost an adult I don't need my little brother at my side at all times. The small curtains of the room raddle around, great he followed me that's what I need right now. "I knew I would find you here! your brother called me," he calls Mishima of all people, lighting up the green contents a cough leaves my mouth. "Yuuki, last time we hung out you went on about me ruining my life. Now you're here to lecture me? what part of breaking up don't you get?." Frowning at my harsh words Mishima snatches the lighter and tosses it outside, "what are you fucking doing man!?."

"Stopping you from ruining your life, look I know you're upset about your dad. You're just hurting is all but please don't shut us out, no don't shut me out. I know you better than anyone Iris. You keep doing these things in hopes your father will come back." That fucking does it, I don't need that ass hate in my life I don't need anyone for that matter. "I don't want him in my life, fuck him." 

"You're just hurting, just listen to me please." Push him away, I have to push everyone away before I get hurt again. Never again, walking up to Mishima I laugh."Fuck Ryuji, fuck you, and fuck the world. Leave me alone!." Falling silent at my raised tone Mishima whispers an apology while leaving. Wiping a tear from my face I punch the nearest wall letting out a painful cry at how tense it got. Fucking Kamoshida, he not only ruined my reputation he broke my goddamn hand!.

No use in crying about it now guess I can always stay at Ann's place that's the safest place to go right now. I refuse to go back home, knocking on the door I see Ann's usual pig-tails bouncing as she runs to the door. "Iris why are you out so late? get in before my parents freak." Mumbling a "thank you" I throw my cigarette away before going into Ann's house, it's just like I remember it. huge kitchen, amazing decor and not to mention the sweet smell of cookies.

Crossing her arms Ann frowns seeing my shivering form "Ryuji called, said you left. My guess is he freaked once he saw your drugs huh?." Chuckling a bit she caught me, "pretty much. Look just let me stay the night okay? I'll be gone by morning." Giving up as she saw my shy smile I wrap myself in a blanket "just so you know your mom isn't happy." Crap I forgot about that, ah, oh well I'll just have to face the consequences later. Closing my eyes I sigh, the world is just against me is all.

Oɳҽ Yҽαɾ Lαƚҽɾ **ᔰ/᧒ᦲ ᦓꪊꪀᦔꪖꪗ**

"So what did Sae call us here for again?" Turning to my right I see Akechi checking his phone, "not sure. All she said was to meet her here." Speak of the devil Sae came walking down the stairs in our direction. Putting his phone away Akechi stands up straight. "Did you want us to meet you here? is it a case?." Striding past us I give Akechi a look, "not quite. I want both your opinions on something." Smiling at her Akechi agrees "sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though.

Snorting at him, Akechi steps on my foot causing me to wince. "You ass." Sae let out a deep sigh at our childish behavior "behave you two, Iris stop giving attitude you're an adult now." Rolling my eyes I remain silent, "fine but I want food." Akechi perks up at the mention of that."He's right, can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making two students work late after all."

"Conveyor belt only." Fucking shit, I hate conveyor belt sushi, Akechi let out a disappointed whine while I laugh in response. "Hah, don't worry Akechi. I can buy you the good sushi!." Smiling a bit at my statement Akechi rolls his eyes as Sae walks off, "thought you were broke." Little shit, poking his side I let out an irritated groan "I am you fucking shit, I'm broke. Excuse me for not letting us starve."

** ᔰ/᧒ᒿ ꪻꪊꫀᦓᦔꪖꪗ **

Finishing up one of the cases I was given my eyes begin to close only to get rudely woken up by a not-so-expected text message.

ʀʏᴜᴊɪ: ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴ' ᴏᴠᴇʀ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴀ'ꜱ ʙɪʀᴛʜᴅᴀʏ?

-𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐠𝐨-

Tossing my phone a scoff leaves my lips, no I don't want to go over. Those memories in that house are too much for me to process. Not noticing the door open Akechi sighs setting his things down "what should we have for dinner?." Spilling out my emotions a frown makes its way onto my lips. "Akechi, am I a bad person?." Going quiet Akechi makes his way over scoffing at my question, "why would you say such things? what makes you think that?." 

Rubbing my temple in frustration I rest my head on his shoulder "it's nothing Akechi, what do you want to eat? please don't bring up pancakes again or I will hurt you." Holding back a laugh Akechi kisses my forehead "do whatever you want. I'll go take a shower." Just as he said he leaves to the bathroom, what on earth does Akechi even want other than pancakes?. Making my way to the kitchen I begin making whatever I can think of, to be honest, I am not a professional cook but dinner looks amazing.

Setting both plates on the table I sit down waiting for Akechi, seconds later he walks in smiling "you weren't waiting for little ol' me were you?." That condescending attitude of his ticks me off but that's one of the reasons I fell in love with him in the first place. Pulling him into an irritating kiss I roll my eyes "whatever, just eat will you?." Chuckling a bit Akechi hugs me "come now, don't be upset I was merely teasing, let's eat shall we?." Standing on my tiptoes I plant a kiss on his cheek then sit down, "why do I love you again?."

Thinking for a minute Akechi's false persona fades "I can give you a list but right now I'm starving." Snorting in response I scoff "that list is tiny as fuck because I don't like you. In fact I hate you." that hit a sore spot because in seconds he's frowning. "Iris, don't say such things. You know that you love me. All you have to do is say it."

Quietly eating my food he doesn't like how I refuse to say those three words “Iris." For fuck sake "I love you Goro, let me eat already. I'm irritated." Silence, Akechi is staring me down I always know what to say to get him pissed yet he refuses to kill me. Gripping my hand his eyes hold a bit of emotion in them, I usually don't see that in him but right now it's showing clearly. All he wants is for my heart to match his, I know he loves me and I love him yet whenever I deny him that love he breaks that hard exterior he keeps himself wrapped up in.

Smiling a genuine smile I kiss his hand "I love you Goro, now shut up and eat your fucking food." Smiling warmly he eats his food "that's more like it, I love you too Iris."

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on Quotev under the same username, both accounts are mine so feel free to read it wherever.


End file.
